Mason Williams: The Awakening
Mason Williams The Awakening is a story that begins the story into Mason's life as a demigod. It opens everything up and starts off his adventures in a twisted and fairly quick starter. The Awakening Chapter 1 I felt alone. I didn't know how or why, but I was running from something. Anything. What ever that creature was, it was fast and gaining on me. Slowly my breath wasted out on itself as I yurned for a few more kilometers. I needed to reach the distance. And then a shadow appeared before me. Gazing at it, I saw nothing but a stary-figure. It had the stary eyes of a goddess and the endless void of darkness was her body. Shrieking in anger the shadow bellowed before. Screaming myself awake, I realized it was only a dream. [ Hi, I'm Mason Williams, a sophmore in highschool, how old am I you ask? Well I'm currently 15 years old. And this isn't your typical go on an adventure kind of story, this is the story of how my life changed for. . . ever.] After taking a shower and getting ready for my last day of school before the winter break, I decided to walk down stairs and noticed my mom ready for her day of nursing at the local clinic. My mom had on a pair of red scrubs her black hair tied back and a wrist watch strapped on her left wrist. Aside from wipping the counter-top she was rather calm today and was ready to leave any minute now. "Good, you're awake." She replied. "Mason, do you think you could clean your room today after school, and we're supposed to go last minute shopping when I get off so be ready like around five ok." Nodding, I agreed. "So, what about our vacation, are we still gonna go to New Hampshire for a three-day get away?" "Yea, hopefully I can see if we can go, but I'm still planning it out, and I think you're going to have to learn more about patients Mason." Pulling a bowl and a box of Frosted Flakes, I smiled and purred myself some cereal. After eating my cereal, I decided to wash my bowl, and get my stuff ready for my last day at school. Leaving the house, I said good bye to my mom and smiled and headed out for school. Chapter 2 Arriving at school, my nightmare haunted me. I couldn't help but think that the dream had something to do with my own life. Like something horribly bade was about to happen. Sheltering myself from the hastle of being an outcast, I decided to lay low for most of the day. After firth period, I ate lunch in the gym and hide most of my time trying to make sure that no one paid any attention to me. Making my way to eight period, I smiled. It was the last period of the day, with this my suspicions would die off, or so I thought. Walking in I noticed we had a substitute teacher, who had an unusual taste in style. Shrugging it off, I took my seat and decided to fade into the background. "Alright, class." The Sub announced, as the bell rang. "Today, your Geometry teacher will be out, so I'm subing. As for your assignment complete pages 25 and 26 in your practice workbooks." Pulling out my workbook, I decided to take a look at these problems. Noticing that they were easy, I finished them all off within a matter of minutes and smiled amazed at the completed work. After that, I took a nap and waited unti the day was over. Waking up before the bell rang, I noticed the teacher had dismissed all the students before letting me go. Walking out of the class, the teacher hissed at me. "Mason!" The sub hissed. "I need to speak with you!" Turning my attention back at her. My eyes widened. I had never before heard a snake hiss, but this was beyond the capacity of a snake, it was more like a gorgon. In a snap of her neck, the facade was over and she morphed into a hybird with a snake's tail for feet and the hair of a snake. Gazing at her, I smirked and then cuffed my eyes. "Medusa." I murmured. "No, I'm Stheno. My sister was busy dead in the underworld, so I picked up the slack. But you my child are an interesting little bugger. Escaping from me not once but twice is unexceptible! You hear me Unexceptable!" "When did I escape from you?" "When you had that dream about the dark one. I should've know you'd dream of a deity like her. She is the Ancient One. The Strongest! You little bugger!" "What are you talking about? Are you speaking about greek mythology? Like gods and monsters?" "Idiot!" She hissed. "I'm Stheno, I am a mythical creature. Learn to keep up!" Lunging at me, I dove down and kicked the creature into the air. With a slap of my foot the creature plummited to the grounds. "I've taken judo and martial arts!" I exclaimed as I positioned myself. "Fine then! I'll kill you then show your head to the misteress." Stheno cried as she lunged back at me once again. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Stories